The House of Truth
by PotLuvers
Summary: Eiji and Brittany have been Best Friends for as long as they can remember. They both have feelings for each other, but neither one has told the other about their true feelings, but that is about to change thanks to a moive, some writing, and Fuji. Heheheh


Okay I know it's been awhile since we update our other story Princes and Princesses, but we have been busy with school and everything, but I hope to post the next chapter sometime next week even if I have to hurt someone! Just kidding LOL! Well I (this is one of the authors that help with Princes and Princesses. There are three of us) hope you enjoy my story. Okay on with the Story YAY!

"Game and match, Kikumaru Eiji wins 6-4," said Oishi. The Seigaku boys' tennis team was just finishing morning practice. Eiji finished his game against Momoshiro.

"That's the end of morning practice. Freshman, make sure to collect all equipment and put it away," said Tezuka. The tennis boys walked to the clubhouse to change for the start of school.

"Nice game Kikumaru-sepia," commented Momo.

"Hai thanks Momo, I'm been…" before Eiji could finish his sentence. He felt weight being added to his back. He turned his head and saw his long time best friend Rick Brittany. Eiji and Brittany meet way back when they were about five years old at a park. They both were playing in the sandbox all day. Later, Eiji's mom and Brittany's mom took the two out for ice cream after. Brittany accidentally dropped her ice cream, so Eiji gave his ice cream to her. They have been friends ever since.

"Good morning Eiji-chan! Good morning everyone how is everybody?" Brittany said.

"Good morning Brittany," replied the tennis boys.

"Britt-chan, are you ready for tonight?" asked Eiji. Eiji was mentioning the Friday movie night that some of the Seigaku boys' tennis player and Brittany have. They would go to someone's house to watch a movie, which was picked out by other person.

"Hai, I can't wait to see the movie. I believe it is Fuji turn to pick the movie," replied Brittany.

"Hai and I have found a perfect movie for tonight," said Fuji, with a smile. All the boys beside Eiji had the same smile on. See the thing was both Eiji and Brittany like each other, but neither one had the guts to tell the other their true feelings. All the boys know that Brittany and Eiji like each other and Inui collected a lot of data thanks to that little secret.

"I hope it's better than Ryoma's movie that he bought last time. I think it was call Pokemon or something like that," laughed Momo.

"Shut up Momo-senpai," said Ryoma.

"I sure you the movie will be one to remember," said Fuji.

"Okay, well I better get going to class and you guys better change, see you later," said Brittany. She waved to everyone goodbye and proceeded into school. The boys went inside the club to change and then went inside the school. Eiji, Tezuka, Fuji, and Brittany were in class together when the teacher made an announcement.

"Okay students, listen up. As many of you know that this weekend, we are having a bake sale to raise money for the school. We are low on baked goods, so I have decided that everyone would be put into groups and have to bake something for the sale tomorrow. You will be grade on this assignment," said the teacher Mr. Hizo.

Some of the class cheered, but most of the class groan. Brittany was included in that groan. She looked over at Eiji, who looked back at her giving her a thumbs' up. Eiji has always been very good at cook, but Brittany on the other hand sucked at cooking period. She just prayed that she would be with someone who could at least cook.

"I will be assigning groups for this project," said Mr. Hizo. After reading the list of names, Tezuka and Fuji got pair up together, so did Eiji and Brittany. Brittany was happy about this for two reasons. One she had an excellent partner and two she could spend some more time with Eiji. Brittany blushed a little at the thought, but she knew she could not tell Eiji how she felt about him. Lunch soon came after the announcement. Everyone went outside to eat.

"Nya, Britt-chan isn't this great we got paired together," Eiji excitingly said, while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hai," Brittany said quickly. She had a small blush thanks to Eiji and his arm around her shoulder. She could just hear Inui's pencil working in his notebook collecting notes about this.

"What's the project?" asked Momo.

"We have to make something for the bake sale tomorrow," replied Eiji with a big smile looking at Brittany. She returned it with a weak smile of her own.

"Brittany is lucky you're her partner, Eiji," said Momo.

"Yeah, I know. I would probably fail the project if I didn't get Eiji-chan as a partner," said Brittany.

"So are we still having Friday movie night?" asked Taka.

"Hoi hoi, of course," said hyper catlike player, "everyone can come over to my house and watch the movie and afterwards Britt-chan and I can work on our project."

"Okay," said everyone.

"Eiji-chan, what do you want to bake?" asked Brittany. Eiji was kind of blushing, because of his name Eiji-chan. They begin calling each other Eiji-chan and Brittany-chan forever it seems, but Eiji still seems to still blush every time he hears it from Brittany.

"I know. We can bake a chocolate cake," said Eiji almost jumping up and down.

"Are you sure Eiji-chan. I don't know if I can bake a cake," said Brittany with a worried voice.

"Relax relax, Britt-chan you have me for a partner. You have nothing to worry about. I always come through for you, right?" said Eiji.

"Right, okay let's bake a cake," said Brittany. What Eiji said was true though. Eiji has always been there for Brittany. Eiji was there when her cat died, whenever she was sick, and whenever she needed to talk to someone or a shoulder to cry on. Eiji was there. She smiled at the thought.

'_I wish Eiji and I could be more than friends, but I don't want anything to happen to our friendship.'_ Brittany thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, telling the kids that lunch was over. Everyone return to class. The rest of the day was normal. Eiji and Brittany passed a couple of notes in class, Tezuka corrected the teacher, Fuji with his same smile on, and Oishi was being a good student and wrote down notes for later.

After school, the boys had their tennis practice. Brittany would have stayed and watched, but she had to pick up her young sister from school to walk her home. Eiji gave Brittany a list of things she needed to buy and told her to meet at his house around 6ish. Brittany nodded her head and went on her way with a smile on her face. Eiji always loved Brittany's smiles.

'_I wish I could tell her how I feel,'_ thought Eiji before his thoughts were interrupted by Oishi.

"You should tell her how you feel," suggested Oishi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eiji nervously replied.

"Forget it," Oishi sighed, "let's just start practice."

Eiji nodded his head and started to walk towards the tennis court, but before he went too far he took one last look at Brittany's fading figure. After a long practice, all the boys changed and walked with Eiji to his house. Eiji was about to open the front door of his house, when it opened by itself.

"Hey Eiji-chan. Hello everyone, are you guys ready for movie night?" asked Brittany with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Hoi hoi Britt-chan, how did you get into my house?" asked Eiji.

"Your mom let me in silly," said Brittany, "let's get on with the movie night."

Everyone came in and sat around Eiji's TV. Tezuka sat in a chair, while Taka and Fuji sat together on a love seat. Momo, Ryoma, and Kaidoh sat on the floor. Lastly in this order, Eiji, Brittany, Oishi, and Inui sat on the couch.

"Fsssh...what movie did you bring, Fuji-sepia?" asked Kaidoh.

"The movie is called 'The House of Truth'" replied Fuji.

"Sounds interesting," said Inui.

"Yes it's quite interesting and it is a horror film," said Fuji. Kaidoh did not look too happy about that. He looked a little frightened.

"Well let's start the movie," said Brittany. She took the remote and started the movie.

The movie was about this group of teens, four boys and three girls. They were to live in this mansion for college. All teens were friends, but each had many secrets they kept to themselves. In the movie, weird things started to happen like the lights would flash on and off. Also a strange message appeared one night on the wall in the kitchen. It read 'The truth will make you live, but live in lies and you will die.' The teens thought that someone was just playing a prank. Later in the movie, the teens started to die in mysterious ways until the end. At the end, only one girl and boy were let alive. They both loved each other, but could never tell the other, so they both kept it a secret. The last part of the movie was the death of the two teens, because they never told their true feelings for one and another.

"Well that was an interesting movie," said Brittany looking in Eiji's eyes with a kind of sadden look.

"Yeah, I agree," said Eiji, while he looked back with the same look. Brittany broke the gaze.

"Hey, does anyone know where Kaidoh went?" asked Brittany.

"Fssh… I'm back here," said Kaidoh, who was in the very back of the room.

"Well I think we should get going and let you two work on your project," said Fuji and everyone agree with Fuji. Brittany and Eiji went into the kitchen then a little later they heard the door close. Then a big crack of thunder and lighten want off. Brittany looked outside and saw that it was storming really badly.

"So let's get started," said Brittany, who started to grab some ingredients and a bowl. Brittany cracked an egg into the bowl and Eiji went to grab some flour. When Eiji was walking back, the lights went out and it became pitch black in the house.

"Ahhhh Eiji-chan, where are you?" asked Brittany totally scared of the sudden darkness.

"Nya, I'm right here," said Eiji, while holding out his arm. Brittany accidentally bumped into Eiji causing Brittany to spill egg all over Eiji's head and Eiji to spill flour all over Brittany's shirt.

"I think we should go in the basement and check the power box before we can clean ourselves up," suggested Brittany. So Eiji and Brittany went into the basement. They found the power box and turned the lights back on.

"HAHAHAHA," laughed Brittany.

"What's so funny?" asked Eiji.

"You should see your hair, hahaha," Brittany continued to laugh.

"Well you should look at your shirt," said Eiji.

"What? Oh no, this was one of my favorite shirts," said Brittany.

"It's okay you can use one of mine and we can wash it while we are finishing cooking," said Eiji.

They heading upstairs and went into the kitchen. Brittany gasped because writing on the wall was the phrase 'The truth will make you live, but live in lies and you will die.'

"How did that get there?" asked Brittany with a scared tone.

"I don't know, but this can't be good," replied Eiji. Suddenly Eiji and Brittany heard a sound coming from the living room like someone was walking towards the kitchen.

"Quick let's go hide, Eiji-chan," said Brittany forgetting that Eiji and her were cover in messing ingredients. She grabbed Eiji's hand and led him into a closet in the kitchen. Brittany shut the door and the only light that was coming was from the crack at the bottom of the door. Eiji made a 'shhh' sound. Brittany and Eiji could only hear them breathing and the footsteps on the floor coming closer to the door. The footsteps stopped right in front of the door and the handle started to jingle.

"Eiji, there is something I need to tell you," said Brittany quickly.

"Me too," Eiji said just as fast.

"I really like you," replied both Eiji and Brittany at the same time.

The door handle stop jingling for a little bit, before then it started up again.

"Okay, Eiji, I really love you," said Brittany quickly.

"I love you too," replied Eiji.

The door handle stop jingling and the shadow moved away. A couple of minutes passed, Eiji took a depth breath and open the door. They looked into the kitchen and saw everything was still in place beside for the mess on the wall and on themselves. Brittany and Eiji came out of the closet.

"Are you alright, Brittany-chan?" asked Eiji.

"Yes," replied Brittany. Brittany looked into Eiji's eyes and did something she only dreamed about. Brittany kissed Eiji on his lips. At first Eiji was shocked, but then he started to kiss back. Brittany broke the kiss after a long time and looked into Eiji's eyes once again.

"That's for all the times I didn't said anything about the way I feel about you when I should have," said Brittany.

"I love you, Brittany," said Eiji.

"Yes, me too… me too," replied Brittany.

**Outside Eiji's House**

"You know Fuji that was kind of a mean trick you pulled," said Oishi.

"I know, but you know that nothing would of happen if we didn't step in," said Fuji.

"Fuji's idea really worked. Now I can collect even more data," said Inui.

"I still don't believe that you made me go in there at frighten them and not to stop until they said they loved each other not like, but love," said Taka.

"Yea and you had me and Ryoma write that dumb message 'The truth will make you live, but live in lies and you will die," said Momo.

"I think it was awful how you said I had to cut the power," said Oishi.

"Fssssh… I just want to know where you got that movie," said Kaidoh.

"That's my little secret," replied Fuji. All the guys got a scared look on their face and hope Fuji would never pull something like this again.

"Mada Mada Dane," sighed Ryoma.

09/20/05

Roseangel9413


End file.
